


Art for Tender Loving Care by Kiaya (TOG BB 2021)

by gryzdolnik



Series: TOG BIG BANG 2021 [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Big Bang Challenge, Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, So much blushing..., The Old Guard Big Bang 2021, cats and puppies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/pseuds/gryzdolnik
Summary: What the title says, art for Kiaya's wonderful TOG Big Bang AU  -Tender Loving CareJoe/Nicky modern AU/no superpowers AU.Summary:Nicky is a burned out doctor who needs a vacation. Lucky for him, his friend Nile asks him to pet/housesit while she is on her honeymoon. Surely it can’t be that hard to look after a dog and a cat? But when things go hilariously wrong, Nicky calls the number left by Nile for any emergencies and Dr. Yusuf al-Kaysani picks up the phone. But maybe this veterinarian can help more than just the pets? A modern romance with cuddly animals and love at first sight!
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: TOG BIG BANG 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213997
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96
Collections: The Old Guard Big Bang





	Art for Tender Loving Care by Kiaya (TOG BB 2021)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tender Loving Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774907) by [Kiaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaya/pseuds/Kiaya). 



> So, it was a fun experience (my first BB! \o/). A little bit scary but mostly fun. Would I do this again? Of course!
> 
> Once again, a huge thank you to Kiaya for being super patient, lovely and absolutely wonderful to work with. Wish you all the best, you amazing person 😘  
> Everyone please go and read her fic!
> 
> \-----------  
> You can click on the pictures for bigger version.  
> And yes, there are two versions of the same picture. Colours are hard, okay?

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/uCRvwtp.png)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/8bY9fcy.png)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/M9mXU25.png)


End file.
